


星艦混亂邪惡

by Flyfeather



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: CP不定看狀況, Gen, 可能無CP比較多吧哈哈, 艦橋日常
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 混亂邪惡梗‧基本無CP‧但有時候可能有？





	1. Chapter 1

Kirk吐了。

在艦橋上。

他相當確定這不是他的問題，因為他聽到不只一個人發出『Urrrrrrrk』和『Ouuuuuuhhhha』的聲音。

他轉頭看向右後方的瓦肯人，這是他遇到事情的反射動作。瓦肯人看起來還好，沒吐。有可能是因為瓦肯人有甚麼該死的比人類好一百倍的平衡系統或消化系統或管他甚麼。但即使如此，他的臉也呈現一種不自然的慘綠，Kirk想這絕對是說明了甚麼的。

「你們兩個……給我解釋清楚！」Kirk知道自己有多狼狽，看上去離『艦長形象』說有多遠就有多遠，但他還是在穩住身子後，無視於自己儼然就像是浸泡在一堆嘔吐物中，朝前方的開船二人組咆哮。

絕對是他們兩個搞的鬼！Kirk毫不懷疑自己的直覺，他不需要福爾摩斯的觀察力甚麼的也知道，因為他們兩個是整個艦橋上唯二沒有受到嘔吐攻擊的兩個人類。

(Kirk強烈懷疑Spock也吐了，他可能把嘔吐物偷偷吞下去了。)

「看！間長，我們到達目的地了！」俄羅斯人擺出一副天真爛漫的樣子指著前方的景色說。Kirk相當熟悉這個表情，這就是他典型做了甚麼擺明了違反規章但又鑽了漏洞讓人罰不到他的表情。

「我覺得我們應該破了紀錄！」Chekov興高采烈地轉頭跟隔壁的Sulu說。

「那當然，我剛剛可是用曲速十開進你導航的路徑中。」龐克日本人如是說，看起來無不得意。Kirk皺起眉，誰准你開到曲速十的？我剛剛不是說曲速七前進嗎？等等，企業號可以開到曲速十？

高速電梯的門打開了，來者甚至都沒有請求進入艦橋，他拿著Padd衝到開船二人組的前面，「我拍到了！Sulu這太厲害了值得紀念，我為你改造引擎總算值得了！」

Kirk皺眉，你為誰改造引擎？

「廢話你以為你在跟誰說話？」Sulu毫無障礙的接受恭維。

「嘿是我規劃的路線！」Chekov不滿自己的貢獻被忽視抗議著。

也許他們都突然感應到了來自自家艦長的殺氣，他們停止活在自己的對話中，但Kirk已經推測出大部分的事情。

「誰起的頭？」Kirk飽含怒意地問。

「是Sulu先挑釁我沒辦法規劃出那麼複雜的路徑！」小俄羅斯毫不猶豫地出賣了隔壁的龐克日本人。

「你自己還不是說：『就算我規畫了你也開不出來』？」Sulu反過來指責，「而且你還抱怨企業號現狀太爛沒辦法達到效果！」

「我可是把規格都好好的交給你們了！」專業被質疑的Scott立刻跳出來維護自己的尊嚴，然後發現這不是維護尊嚴的好時機。

Chekov發現整個艦橋沒有人與他們一同歡樂，顯然大家並不喜歡與嘔吐物為伍。他喏喏地說：「可是……可是我們提早了半天到目的地，不代表我們可以多休半天假嗎？」

Kirk的氣不打一處上來，最好事情是這樣決定的！他說真的也不知道要怎麼罰他們，畢竟除了他們之間愚蠢的挑釁，Sulu違反上級命令從曲速七開到曲速十，他們壓根沒有違反規定。沒有人員傷亡(扣掉嘔吐物的話)，增加航行效率，改進艦船效能。Kirk真的很頭大，他真的很想罰他們，但他們作的事原則上都是要記功的。

「你拍了甚麼？」Kirk伸出手向Scott要那塊他拿來炫耀的Padd，想知道他們到底在興奮甚麼。

那是一張記錄企業號軌跡的照片，軌跡寫著宇宙霸主James Kirk。

很好這下他不知道該不該罰他們了。

 

Fin.


	2. 記一次吐花症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirk
> 
> **我流吐花症，不會死人，就像感冒，沒治好就一直咳打噴嚏一樣；吐花症沒治好就是一直吐  
> **跟喜歡的人接吻就會好

艦橋上都是花。

其實大家已經見怪不怪了，Uhura甚至能淡定的把花從地上撿起來裝飾在她的通訊台上。

「妳不覺得這有點噁嗎？那是他們吐出來的耶。」坐在正前方操作台的Sulu轉頭過來問Uhura。

Uhura看了自己剛剛撿的桔梗，又摸了摸，嗯手感很好，完全就是正常的花。「Nope，完全不會，我的視覺跟觸覺告訴我它就是朵正常的花。」

坐在艦長椅上的Kirk惡狠狠地瞪著他的首席通訊官，考慮到那朵花剛剛還在他的胃裡(或是某種不知名不科學的臟器中)，他覺得自己完全有資格這麼做。

企業號是隸屬軍隊的，他的建造標準就是要簡潔，讓空間利用最大化，所以艦橋其實沒有平民們相傳的那麼大。

如果一個艦橋上還有兩個人得了吐花症，那艦橋充滿花也是理所當然的。

與此同時，Spock吐出了一串鈴蘭。

就像首席醫官不會因為感冒就批准病假一樣，首席醫官同樣也不會因為吐花症就批准病假。

又死不了人，也不影響工作效率，當然沒那麼爽隨便就能請假。

Kirk因為公事需要和大副討論，所有艦橋成員都看著他們的最高上司一邊講話嘴裡一邊源源不絕地冒出各種不同的花。

「天啊他們這樣還聽得清對方說話嗎？」Sulu喃喃地說。

McCoy走入艦橋，他應該要先通報的，但他看到滿艦橋的花只是皺了皺眉，然後繞過去走到Uhura旁。

「妳不覺得這有點噁嗎？」McCoy指指她滿通訊台的花。

「不覺得。」Uhura自我地說，「那兩個蠢貨甚麼時候要跟對方告白？」

「讓他們兩個瞎折騰去吧。」McCoy翻了個白眼。

「Sulu先森，為什麼他們還不跟對方告白？這樣就醫好了啊。」Chekov歪頭問坐在自己旁邊的舵手。

「因為他們兩個是瞎子，不知道對方喜歡自己，還以為各自有喜歡的人。」Sulu毫不留情的批評自己的上級長官。

「喔......那我們要跟他們說嗎？」Chekov看著被花嗆到的艦長，突然覺得他有點可憐。

「不用。」Sulu簡短地回答，因為他剛找到他的新副業。

宇宙亞馬遜賣花服務。

 

沒了

 

彩蛋

最後kirk因為被自己吐出來的花絆倒，Spock為了接住他站起來，兩個人不小心親上而治好吐花症。

可喜可賀。

 


End file.
